L'Ami Intime
by Rose-Eliade
Summary: Décidément, je suis dans ma phase fleure bleue avec encore une songfic parlant d'amour comme à chacune de mes songfics quoi . Tout est dans le titre.


**Disclaimer****:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination

**Titre:** L'ami intime

**Résumer:** Décidément, je suis dans ma phase fleure bleue avec encore une songfic parlant d'amour (comme à chaque songfic quoi). Tout est dans le titre.

**Couple :** Kanda & Lenalee.

**Note de l'auteur:** La chanson est de Grégoire et il s'agit de « L'ami intime ».

* * *

><p>Kanda regarda dehors. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures mais il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Pour une seule raison : Lenalee n'avait pas le morale. Même si elle l'avait caché aux autres, elle n'était pas parvenue à le tromper. Il la connaissait trop bien pour que le sourire de façade de la chinoise parvienne à le tromper. Elle était la personne la plus proche de lui, mais l'inverse était vrai aussi.<p>

_Je suis l'Ami Intime !_

_Celui que tu appelles  
>Dans tes soirs de déprime<br>Quand l'espoir s' fait la belle _

Quand cette foutue guerre sainte est un poids trop lourd pour tes épaules, je suis là pour toi. Quand tu as envie de tout laisser tomber, je suis là et je te montre pourquoi espérer. Quand tu as besoin d'un appui, c'est moi que tu vas voir. Quand tu as le cœur trop rempli de tout ce qui va mal, c'est au près de moi que tu viens pleurer..

_Je suis celui qui reste  
>Quand l'ennui assassine<br>Qui veut bien faire les tests  
>Pourris des magazines <em>

Parfois tu n'as pas envie de rire et je suis celui qui reste avec toi même lorsque tu n'as rien à faire. Lorsque tout est trop calme et que tu t'ennuies j'accepte de faire des trucs totalement stupides si ça peut te faire du bien et oublier un moment ce qui te tracasse. Enfant, combien de fois j'ai accepté que tu viennes dans ma chambre troubler ma tranquillité ? Jamais je n'ai accepté ça d'une autre personne.

_Je suis la bonne oreille  
>Qui sait tout de ta vie .<br>Et quand tu as sommeil  
>Celui qui veille tes nuits.<em>

Je sais tout de toi même ce que tu caches. Je t'écoute en silence et te laisse tout me dire. Tes peines, tes joies, tes espoirs, ta vie. Je t'écoute avec mes yeux et te vois avec mes oreilles. Car je suis celui en qui tu as le plus confiance. Je suis celui à qui tu n'as jamais hésité à confier ta vie. Je suis celui qui veille sur toi sans que tu le remarques.

_Mais serai-je autre chose un jour ?  
>Si la question se pose<br>Si le cœur me l'impose_

_Sait-on jamais, si j'ose un jour  
>Devenir autre chose, devenir autre chose...<br>Autre chose._

Parfois je me demande si je peux espérer être plus que ça dans ton cœur. Je sais que ça dépend en partie de moi. Mais ça te regarde aussi. Si jamais un jour je venais à te dire ces mots, est-ce que tu dirais que toi aussi ? Ou est-ce que j'aurais détruit notre amitié ? Je ne sais pas la réponse à ces questions. Il faudrait qu'un jour je te les pose mais il faudrait que je l'ose.

_Je suis l'ami d'enfance,  
>La voix du réconfort.<br>Et qui prend ta défense  
>Que t'aies raison ou tort.<em>

Quoique tu fasses je suis toujours de ton côté. Même et surtout lorsque tu fais un de ces trucs stupides que tu sais si bien faire. Et cela depuis que l'on se connait depuis que pour la première fois j'ai croisé tes doux yeux violets.

_Je suis un peu ton père __  
><em>_Celui qui te protège  
>Quand ils se font la paire, <em>

_Pour une autre blanche neige _

Je suis celui qui a séché tes larmes au premier chagrin d'amour. Celui qui te protège des garçons même si ce n'est pas mon rôle. Même si c('est plus le rôle d'un père de faire ça. Je veux qu'une chose c'est te te protéger quoique ça me fasse devenir même si pour ça je dois prendre une partie du rôle qu'a ton frère.

_Je suis là quand il faut  
>Et j'accepte aussi bien<br>Quand tu me tournes le dos  
>Parce que tu vois quelqu'un <em>

Je ne veux que ton bonheur même si c'est un autre que moi. Je sais que tu as des tendres sentiments pour Allen. Et je n'y peux rien. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est accepter de te voir sourire pour un autre même si ça t'éloigne de moi.

_Mais serai-je autre chose un jour ?  
>si la question se pose<br>si le cœur me l'impose  
>Sait on jamais, si j'ose un jour<br>Devenir autre chose, devenir autre chose ...  
>autre chose<em>

Mais si un jour je prend mon courage à deux mains et que je vais te voir, quel sera ton choix ? Est-ce que tu voudras bien devenir plus qu'une amie avec moi ?

_Et tu me parles de toi  
>Et tu me parles d'eux<br>Parfois je parle de moi...  
>Mais parlons de nous deux! <em>

Le plus souvent, c'est toi qui parle. Tu me racontes ta vie, tes amours. Rarement tu arrives à me faire parler de moi. Mais peut-être qu'il est temps de discuter pour savoir si on a le même chemin.

_serons - nous autre chose un jour ?  
>si la question se pose<br>si le cœur nous l'impose  
>il faudra que l'on ose un jour<br>Devenir autre chose, devenir autre chose ...  
>autre chose <em>

Est-ce que nous pourrons être plus que des amis ? Pourrait-on être autre chose que ça ?

_Pour toujours..._

C'est tout ce que je souhaite.

* * *

><p>En espérant que ça vous a plut,<p>

A la voilure !


End file.
